User blog:SlurExe97/Idle Heroes Wiki rebuild: Paging all Wiki editors
For some time this Wiki has been outdated. Most of the Wiki is well done, but the heroes section severely needs updating. Some individual editors have taken upon themselves the task of updating but unfortunately without much support, it has been short-lived. AreYouSkerei, ShiLyn, and I (SlurExe97 aka Rock) are now trying to kick start a rebuild for the wiki, but we can't do it alone. We need your help. If you are interested in helping us keep this Wiki up to date, please leave a comment below! Let's start a team. The more hands we have, the better we can be! If the moderator remains inactive, then I will try to adopt the Wiki. A lot of this Wiki's pages are protected, and many tasks like renaming pages can only be done by an admin. Having at least one active editor with admin status will greatly help us in moving forward. Your voice is important - please comment below on your approval or disapproval. We have previously made a post on Reddit, but did not generate much interest there. We will post a new one about Wiki adoption soon. Signed SlurExe97, AreYouSkerei, ShiLyn Things to do: In addition to the excellent TODO list compiled by multiple users, Hero and monster page upgrades: *Update units: We need better templates for heroes than what is currently in use. Currently, templates in use are completely un-editable and this is very discouraging to any editors wanting to contribute something. We have something designed that we hope is more functional (please click here for a preview, any feedback appreciated). *Integration of Skins to individual hero pages. *Individual monster pages showing tier progression. Important: For now, please avoid putting templates on pages until things are finalised! It will be a lot of work to correct things later if you do it now (first hand experience). We will have clearer information on where and how to use templates as we progress with things - please be patient. Images: *We need card images (icons with maximum level number, as shown in the in-game card encyclopedia) and standardisation of image names (gallery pictures should be named name-stars.png for example "Xia-5.png", while icons should be named name-stars-icon.png with spaces in name preserved). *We need card icon from hero fusion screen or Shelter event screen (not shards from bag, those are different) for each faction and rarity (named faction-stars-icon.png from fusions, and faction-role-stars-icon.png from shelter event). *Monsters - we also need to replace images. Monster image only without skill info titled name-tier.png and icons titled name-tier-icon.png Important: Image names need to be standardised for templates to work. In addition: *General upkeeping and updating, and fixing the formatting of other pages as needed. Tier lists are currently not a high priority to be updated on the Wiki, as there are many excellent outside sources like playidleheroes.com or the Reddit. However, feel free to update the existing tier list, or make a new blog post. Your blog post will be used as reference material if it is well done! Note for mobile users If it is an option, please scroll down to the very bottom of any Wiki page and select "Desktop view". We try to make templates that are functional for both for desktop and mobile devices, but because Wikia is not a mobile-friendly site no matter how much they try and push that narrative, this cannot be guaranteed without coding for a separate mobile template with less features and doubling our work. We would strongly prefer to finish one template first, properly update the Wiki, before worrying about a parallel template. Category:Blog posts